


A Serenade of Jade

by sweet-bella-donna (bobba_gum_baby)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gai owns a Dojo, Hatake Sakumo Lives, Hisashi Hyuga's A+ parenting, Kid Fic, Konoha is the capital city of the Land of Leaves, M/M, Polyamory, idk y'all, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobba_gum_baby/pseuds/sweet-bella-donna
Summary: Kakashi is a trust fund kid who writes on the side and he's one of the most eligible dads in the city of Konoha. He's trying his best to take care of his kids Sakura and Naruto along with his 8 dogs. He likes the finer things in life, shiny cars, good food and the best possible education for his children. On Sakura's first day of Karate Practice he meets her new sensei and romance ensues.These 2 single dads put their heads together to figure out the best way to raise their children and navigate their own feelings.A lot of adoption, I just want the best for everyone.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Mitarashi Anko/Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko/Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I'm coming up with so I hope you guys like it. I love the idea that Kakashi has a big house and so much money he doesn't know what to spend it on so I'm giving him people to spend it on!

Kakashi tiredly opened his eyes. He instantly wished he hadn’t. 

Looking across the room all he could see was bright blue withy wisps of yellow staring at him, unblinking and silent.

“What is it kid?” he rasped out, he could never speak louder than a deep whisper when he woke up. Getting out of bed and crossing his large room to the mahogany crib that held his little joy.

Naruto was around 8 months now babbling and attempting to take his first steps. 

“Eeee” was all he uttered before he began patting Kakashi’s face and whining.

“I should have guessed you were hungry, give me a minute” His sweet godson, no one could deny the resemblance to his sensei. His sensei and his wife in an accident died shortly after Naruto’s birth and while it tore Kakashi apart inside he knew he had to look after Naruto.

Moving back over to the bed with the baby in his arms he plopped Naruto into his lap, smoothing out his hair and patting his back mumbling out a “Good morning” and receiving… something that sort of sounded like that in return. An early morning ritual for them. 

Hoisting Naruto onto one arm he made his way out of his spacious bed room, how Naruto managed to climb up his bed every morning was beyond him. “let’s go check on your sister” he mumbled to the boy who didn’t respond, he didn’t expect to get one. 

He walked past his and Sakura’s respective studies, across the hall from the room that would one day be Naruto’s when he didn’t wake up periodically throughout the night he reached his daughters. A White door with flowers painted at the bottom and the petals flowing and getting larger near the top. A Pink plaque that had “Sakura” carved into rose gold on the dark wood signaled the resting place of his little blossom. 

Opening the door to his daughters’ room he was not surprised to see her still asleep. The stickers on the wall near the window, toy box left ajar and pink canopy bed, oh so much pink, were familiar sights. His little blossom was timid and easily overwhelmed. She was four but she didn’t seem anything like the 2-year-olds his father’s colleagues all seemed to have around the same time. Ino was loud and liked shiny things, or Kakashi’s hair. Chouji liked snacks and was generally a little angle, best cheeks to pinch. Shikamaru liked… his dad? He looked bored all the time and only really got up if Ino drug him off somewhere to get into trouble. 

He felt, disregarding the age difference, Ino would be nice to have around Sakura.

Stepping over to the bed and pulling the tulle curtain back he sat on the bow covered comforter and pushed the toddlers bangs back. “Sweetheart… it’s time to wake up”. She was difficult to wake up, like him. He chuckled to himself. 

Sakura came to him 4 years ago after a one-night stand, her mother agreed to leave her in his care as he was better suited to take care of her. She wanted to study in Sweden and Kakashi who had already finished his education couldn’t take away that chance from her. It was one of the best decisions he ever made. His father was disappointed but he vowed to be a good father, with some of help of course. 

He shook her shoulder for quite some time before she finally stirred and mumbled out a weak “not now daddy” Kakashi laughed which made Naruto look up at him from his chest. “My little flower wants to sleep past waffles? Let’s take a look outside, pigs must be flying!” The mention of her second favorite at least cracked an eye open. With a little more shaking she finally turned over to look at him, he gave her a smile and patted her belly. “With fruit?” she mumbled out, making her father laugh and hoist up the baby from his chest. “Morning Daddy” she sighed as he held him out to her and she said “Good Morning baby” she said like she does every morning. That’s all she really calls him, he’s ‘Naru’ or ‘My baby brother’ to other people.

Pulling the babe back to his chest he held his other arm out to hoist up his lovely daughter onto his hip and make his way into the kitchen for the promised waffles, with fruit of course. 

He sat his pinkette down in a chair at the island and Naruto in the high chair at the edge of it close to her. He quickly ran off to the dogs room to feed them. When all 8 bowls were heaping he scampered back into the kitchen. 

It was fairly easy whipping up the waffles and cutting up the strawberries and blue berries he bought a few days ago at the store. He prepared Naruto’s formula and set some fruit aside for him. 

Serving up the plates he noticed Sakura was completely awake and attentive. He placed the plate in front of her and she thanked him enthusiastically.

He handed Naruto his bottle and let him drink away. He learned to hold is pretty early, which Kakashi assumed is because Naruto thought he sucked at feeding him. 

After feeding the babes he turned to the stove to make eggs for himself. 

When that was over he sat down to eat with Sakura who was half way done. “Alright sweetheart, do you remember the agenda for today?” 

She gulped animatedly and looked up in thought “Store, Mrs. Park, first day and free time?’ she asked 90% sure. “That’s right! We have to pick up some baby clothes for Naru then be back here for your tutoring then your first day of Karate practice, after that we can do whatever you want” 

Sakura put her finger on her chin and looked up in thought once more humming to herself. “I wanna go see Grandpa!” she exclaimed 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” he agreed

Getting the children dressed was surprisingly simple. Naruto just stared and Sakura politely pointed to whatever she wanted to wear and he grabbed it doing a once over to make sure it was presentable. Checking on the dogs one last time he got ready to go to the store. 

He packed a baby bag for the quick trip to the store and loaded the kids into his car, he ended up buying a new car after Naruto came. The Benz was fine with just Sakura in it but two car seats called for more space. 

The gates opened and he pulled out of the neighborhood and turned on some music for the kids. The baby store wasn’t too far away and he hoped Naruto didn’t fall asleep before they reached it. 

Pulling into the parking lot he got Naruto out first who was on the verge of sleep but luckily not there yet, then Sakura who insisted she didn’t want to ride in the buggy with her little brother.

Shopping was uneventful as Sakura mainly picked out Naruto’s clothes. Pointing so her daddy can grab them. Mainly animals like frogs, bears and ducks, Sakura herself adored ducks. 

He quickly made it out ack to the car as Mrs. Park would arrive at 10 and it was already 9:30.

Kakashi quickly pulled back into the gates and the garage of his house unloading the bags and kids. Sakura offered to carry some bags and he gave her the lightest one. With 15 minutes to spare before Mrs. Park arrived, he brought Naruto to the living room for cartoons and set up the study for Sakura’s study session. He gave her some yogurt to tie her over and promised lunch would come when she finished.

Kakashi realized she would need to talk to other children her age sooner or later but he figured tutoring would be a good way to get her used to an academic setting and maybe she will be able so skip some grades in the future. He had a private school near the house he picked out with the help of his father. He’d have Sakura pick out an instrument to learn when she starts school. 

The Doorbell rang and he let Mrs. Park inside and led her to the study where Sakura waited patiently with pen and paper in hand to work on multiplication and sentences. 

Moving back to the living room where Naruto began to doze off, he sat next to him and began patting his back to speed up the process. He kept the door to the dog’s room closed most of the day as it was big enough to move around in without disturbing nap or study time. 

By the time Mrs. Park left it was 12:05 and both of his loves were ready to eat. The unanimous decision was going out to eat, they could spend some time at a restaurant then go to Sakura’s karate class. It was a pretty large class but she seemed so happy to watch those Bruce Lee movies and attempt to copy the moves, only this way she could so it the correct way without hurting herself and add a new skill set to her books. She picked up grammar and speaking so quickly and while she didn’t really like math, she was brilliant at it. He also noticed she had an unnaturally strong grip for a child her age.

Loading his kids into the car once more he decided on a vegetarian restaurant closer to the house that had the carrot juice Sakura liked. She ate a fruit salad and shared some of it with Naru as Kakashi fed him his bottle and he himself at a black-eyed pea burger and sweet potatoes fries with hummus and pita. Fries he had to share with his kids of course.

It took them quite some time to eat and he decided to pack up and arrive to Sakura’s 2 pm class a tad early. It was her first day after all. 

The ride to the center of town was pleasant Sakura going on about the new uniform she would pick out today and of the friends she promised to make. 

They arrived with 30 minutes to spare before the class started and he figured it would be good to go and meet Sakura’s teacher. Putting Naruto in the baby carrier was much easier than pulling out the stroller. He unbuckled Sakura and helped her out of the car and she grabbed his hand as he walked in.

The Dojo was quaint with tan wooden floors and white walls adorned with numerous awards and medals and certificates. He peeked inside before opening the outside door and stepping inside. He immediately saw a man hunched over talking to what he guessed was a child. Upon hearing the ding of the bell the man turned around and Kakashi was taken aback.

The man had tan skin, a sculpted nose and the thickest eyebrows he’d ever seen. His hair was jet black and the unitard he wore left little to the imagination. Kakashi found himself stunned. “Hello!” he greeted enthusiastically, even his voice is remarkable. “Gorgeous” Kakashi found himself saying without even trying. “Speak up Daddy!” Sakura reprimanded from below. He caught himself and greeted the man properly. “Yes, Hello. I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my Daughter Sakura Hatake we are a tad early but I wanted to know if it was alright if we sit in here before the class starts You must be Gai”. The man’s face seemed to brighten at that. “Yes of course That’s me, it’d be no trouble at all! Please if you would take your shoes off you can sit right over here” He ushered to some chairs off to the distance, looking over Kakashi noticed that he was speaking to not one child but two. Slipping of his a Sakura’s shoes Kakashi made his way over to Gai and shook his hand The mans grip made his stomach flip. 

“Ah these are my children, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee, but we just call him Lee” He noticed the boy, Rock Lee was the spitting image of his father, utterly adorable. While the girl, Ten-Ten didn’t look like him she was still preciously cute too. “Hello” He bent down some so he could talk to them. “I’m Kakashi and this is my daughter Sakura, and this” he said ushering to the baby on his chest “Is my son Naruto” 

“I’m four.” Sakura stated from slightly behind her dad, these kids looked nice but older, older kids meant bad things sometimes 

Lee looked at her and smiled “We’re both Six” he stated. His accent was thick in his voice but not his fathers. “Hey, your hair is really pretty” 

Sakura looked taken a back by this, she didn’t get to talk to many people other than adults and toddlers “T-Thank You” she murmured looking down.

Kakashi smiled at the interaction and turned to his daughter “do you have your hair ties?” he asked. She answered with a quick “Yes!” and pulled them out of her pocket she insisted that she used the ones with bows attached for today’s class. 

She handed them to him and turned around so he could slap on a quick pony tail. 

She made her way over to the other children and sat with them as her dad walked over to her instructor. “uhm you’re Ten-Ten right?” she started. “Yes the young girl replied. “Uhm,,,” she was nervous to ask because they had only just met but she was dying too, it also didn’t help that the girl refused to smile. “Could you maybe, uhm one day…uhm” The girl started at her like she had when she walked over. Sakura took a deep breath “could you do my hair like yours… one day? It’s-… It’s really pretty” 

At this the girl finally smiled and said “Sure! I think your bow is pretty too” 

Sakura smiled back and Lee had really never stopped smiling. She liked these two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai's family mornings are pretty different then Kakashi's. Gai is constantly moving and has a million and one things on his mind. And after receiving some not so pleasant news he goes on to teach. Can a silver hair dad make his day any better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Im Back! I'd been thinking bout this work for a while na di have a day off today (No spring break sadly) but I'd been so busy lately I wanted to write something for my own enjoyment, and I Hope all enjoys it too!
> 
> Notes for this pic I can't help but feel like Ten-Ten is supposed to be pronounced "Tian-Tian" I studied Chinese for like 4 years and since team Gai is heavily Chinese coded I wanted to put some of my knowledge out there. I had them come from Hangzhou because that's the city I spent the most time in so if I ever have them cook I remember some dishes because I want to be as accurate as I can be without being weird since I myself am not Chinese. I'm trying my best though so I apologize in advance if I do anything wrong and If anyone catches this I'd love for you to comment how I can fix it. 
> 
> Also I have no knowledge of the foster care system I'm jut writing what I think may be right. Also I like to do Naruto world Building cus K^shimoto gave us crumbs. I really like to explore the clan system in Konoha and I feel like adding foreigners to the mix would be a good way to do that. I gotta add some Ino-Shika-Cho soon cus I love them.
> 
> Now it's 3 am and I'm listening to Emo so I'm gonna upload this a go to bed, if you have any suggestions I'd love to read them but please be nice. This is a long chapter for you guys as I feel bad for being away for so long and I already had most of this typed out but m*crosoft w*ord deleted my fics. 
> 
> *I do not own Naruto cus if I did I promise its wouldn't hav ended... like that* *imma be honest idk what a beta is*  
> Enjoy :)

Gai’s alarm went off at 5 am sharp, as it did every morning. He moved to turn it off and stretch his limbs. He had quite the day ahead of him and he was determined not to let it go to waste, he had two hours before the kids needed to be awake, get them to school by 8:30 and then the real drama started. 

He went over to his treadmill starting as a slow jog and slowly added some, he’d do this for 20 mins then do 100 squats and finish it up with 50 push ups. 

After his workout, he stepped into the shower and thought over everything he’d need to do today, he’d have to sit down with Tian-Tian after school and discuss Konoha’s culture. They’d moved from HangZhou, China over a year ago but Tian-Tian still had some trouble understanding some of the things her peers did. Konoha was a fairly new city and it’s citizens weren’t too used to...different as he put it. She was often teased for her kuched by the other girls and the ever musically inclined child would recommend Chinese songs to the teacher as they took requests. After...comments from the other children they ended up being turned off. Lee didn’t seem to have the same problems or he kept them to himself. It was especially hard on Tian-Tian as every seemed to adamant to pronounce her name incorrectly, ‘Tian” was “too difficult” for the students for after 3 months of correcting them she settled on ‘Ten’ Gai didn’t think she liked it all that much as she refused to be addressed as such at home.

As wonderful as he thought young girls could be, they were also vicious. He loved his daughter with all of his heart but she shocked him sometimes with her ideas and interests. She was a fan of knives and gym weights and… anything that could potentially hurt her. Gai wanted her to learn as much as she could but as a parent he knew some things are meant to be off limits. 

Now his oldest twin, Lee, bless his heart. He was so earnest and lovely he rarely cried as a baby and even then it was so quiet, that didn’t last long. Lee’s “inside voice” is… versatile to say the least, but the boy doesn't mean it. He’s just always excited to answer questions or share his thoughts. Lee ended up looking like him the most and he was honestly worried, remembering the relentless teasing he received as a child and adult for his looks. Tian-Tian looked like her mom, it didn’t hurt to look at her, she was his beautiful baby girl after all, but her smile always managed to remind him of Xiao Fang. The divorce was… messy to say the least but Lee and Tian-Tian were around 3 at the time and didn’t mention it much. He loved his kids so much, they were strong for him when it should have been the other way around. Gai didn’t think he could thank them enough for that. 

Putting on his robe and stepping out the shower he went to make breakfast for his loves. Tian-Tian had a more tame pallet and often just ate porridge for breakfast while Lee loved all the flavors life had to offer. He prepared Ube buns the night before and made some eggs and got out some fruit while the porridge cooked. After setting the eggs, buns and fruit on three plates he walked into Ten-Ten’s room first. Trophies and medals greeted him along with wooden staffs lined up along the wall. His Tian-Tian didn’t particularly like morning, or the school that followed them. However, she did as she was asked so as to not trouble her father. 

“Tian-Tian'' Gai murmured in the softed voice he could, sitting on the edge as she sprawled out diagonally leaving him plenty of room. Slightly shaking his daughter, but she didn’t budge. The shakes got a little rougher and his voice gradually rose. “Tian Mi Mi” He murmured the nickname His mother bestowed upon her. She got it after singing the song one day out of nowhere, no one knew where she heard it as it was older and none of them had taught her but his mother thought it was the sweetest thing. She didn’t mind it too much back home but now that she was away the small part of what she used to know made her happier. She finally peaked one eye open and went for her polka dotted comforter to shield her from her father. However, the man expecting the action repeated every morning, grabbed it before she could. “Now, now Tian-Tian, didn’t you say you wanted to meet the Dojo’s new students today? And I'm sure you're hungry after all that sleep.” He mused. The girl seemed to pause, contemplating what her father said before moving to his arms for a morning hug. “Mmmmm Baaa” she slurred before looking up. Gai smiled and rubbed her said to ease her into the morning, she moved to sit up and climb off the bed, she moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth knowing her brother would join her almost instantly.

Moving across the hall to the white door with stickers on the bottom he simply knocked upon entering and his son began to stir “Lee, it’s morning, another beautiful day” Gai said earnestly. Lee opened his eyes fully looking at his father before smiling broadly. He stumbled out of bed and threw his covers back into place with one swoop, Lee tended to fall into one pose and refused to move the entire night, his girl was a wiggler though. As the porridge was finishing he turned the pot off to let it cool on it’s own. Mornings had gotten a tad easier as Tian-Tian insisted on doing her own hair, not to say he wouldn’t drop everything to make his baby as stylish as possible. The kids filed in as he reached for the bowls, sitting at the table with no help. The family ate quickly as they normally do and then set off to get dressed. Gai wore his best suit as he had plans for the morning. Tian-Tian wore her navy plaid skirt and white shirt with a navy jacket as she was prone to get cold. Lee dressed in matching slacks and blazer and he thought it made him more sophisticated. 

“Grab your bags kids, we don't want to be late” Gai said as he pulled both lunched out of the fridge. They wouldn’t be last it was 8:10 with only a 10 minute drive but Gai adored punctuality. The family made it into the minivan by 8:11 and they were off. 

Pulling into the front of the school Gai turned around in the car looking at the loves of his life. “We have everything?” booth children responded “yes” and went to hug their dad, it was easier now since they were so small. “Love you, Ba” they said unanimously. “Love you both” Gai responded “Have a wonderful day alright?” They nodded and cautiously stepped out of the van, holding hands as they went into the building. 

Gai watched them go and took some seconds to think to himself. He could do this he was assured. Gai was looking to adopt a third child. Neji Hyuuga, His father passed away 6 months ago, a week after his 4th birthday. He was sent into foster care after his step father came under suspect of child abuse. 2 weeks after his father had passed Neji began wearing a headband at school and while playing it slipped off letting the teachers see a branding mark. It was an old Hyuuga practice that fell out of style almost two centuries ago but Hiashi Hyuuga was a traditional man. His two daughters, 2 year old Hinata and 11 month old Hanabi were under the care of Kurenai Sarutobi, the Daughter in law of the mayor. Their mother wasn’t prepared to have two babies back to back as she did and sadly was gone. She originally agreed to take in Neji as well but The Hyuuga were against it, as they were many things. 

The ride to Little Branches adoption home felt extremely longer than 10 minutes. Gai was nervous but determined, he’d been looking into this for 5 months now after he heard of Neji’s situation. He talked it over with Tian-Tian and Lee and they were too excited to receive a new playmate, even if they didn’t really understand how they were going to get him. Gai thought of himself as a fair and peaceful man, well, as peaceful as a karate instructor could be. However, he couldn thelp but hate Hiashi Hyuuga and Gai had never hated anyone before in his life.

Gai collected his bearings and walked into the facility, seeing Kotetsu at the desk he smiled, he began to like the man after so many visits, he was good company. The man returned his smile and simply pointed to the hallway gai had walked down so many times before. He knocked and heard a faint “Come in” stepping into the room he was greeted by Shizune, a sweet young woman too tired from her multiple duties. 

“Hello Gai, have you been well?” she greeted with a smile. “Hello shizune, Yes, I have and my children are shining as brightly as ever” Gai said fondly. “How is Neji this morning?” he asked off the bat. She giggled and responded that he hadn’t woken up yet. Gai nodded and follwedvwith “And you?” She smiled again and responded “I’m fine, working hard to hopefully catch a break soon” but was filled with dread as her smile seemed to slowly drop. “Gai I have some rather unpleasant news.” Gai gulped audibly, immediately alarmed. “The Hyuuga have caught wind of the adoption case and they’re being...unreasonable” Gai sat up, “unreasonable how?” She sighed folding her hands “The Hyuuga are demanding that one of the clans take Neji in, hopefully one of the founding clans, however that is unlikely seeing as none of them even like the founding clans, who by the way, all have just birthed Toddler heirs that need hands on training.” Most of those clans don’t have other children until their own reach age 8, that was common knowledge in Konoha. Gai was stunned, of course they would pull something like this to try and maintain Hisashi’s image. “Shizune looked at gai forlorn, “Mr. Maito, I know you adore Neji more than anyone in this village and I also know it's undeniably cruel of them to keep him from finding a loving family for their political plays but the wrong move with them could shut this facility down and I can’t let that happen with the other children, But I assure you I plan on doing everything in my power to let Neji go home with you, I wouldn't want to see him leave this facility with anyone else.”

Gai nodded and shakily wiped his hands down his pant legs, he didn’t know how to respond, it was blasphemous,, and it was all Hisashi’s fault. He couldn't help but dislike the man more and more, everytime he thought of Neji he’d remember the man that put him and his own children in this predicament. ‘If it makes you feel any better, Neji asked about you last night” Gai looked stunned and his smile returned if only slightly. She continued “He said ‘is Mr.Maito coming to see me tomorrow? And when I said yes he looked so happy and said he had to ‘prepare’, I’m not sure what though” Gai looked love struck and that put Shizune back at ease just a bit, hope was not lost. “Speaking of, it’s about time i wake him since you’re here now, follow me, Gai” 

Shizune stood and Gai followed her up the stairs and won the hallway passing a number of children as they went. They stopped at Neji’s room and Shizune carefully peaked in seeing the boy still buried beneath blankets. She moved and Gently shook him awake, Gai only catching ‘Mr. Maito’ as she mumbled to him. Neji’s eyes opened as he looked around trying to spot the name. When his eyes fell onto him, Gai’s heart fluttered as Neji smiled. He clambered out of bed with a “Good morning Mr. Maito” making his way towards him but stopping midway. He turned around to the table by his bed grabbing a sheet of paper. He brought it over to Gai and held it out with a proud look on his face. “I drew it yesterday, It’s you , Tian-Tian, lee and I” gai took it gratefully and kneeled down. Neji was honestly the most politely spoken child he had ever met. He looked at the drawing of the green bodies of him and Lee stared back while Tian-Tian stood with a staff she had been telling Neji about the last time they visited and Neji standing in the middle with a book. Gai felt like crying. “I can have this?” he asked and the boy nodded excitedly but caught himself and continued on shyly “I made it for you” Gai hugged the boy as Shizune said he should get ready to spend the next hour or so shatting with Mr. Maito. Neji did as he was told as Gai moved to the common area near the books Neji often asked him to read to him. As he ocked up Neji’s favorite book “Somethings Not Quite Right” he promised himself he’d do anything to make this boy a part of his family.

Gai’s visit time was coming to an end as it was around 10:15 and he had an 11 am class and he needed lunch. He said goodbye to Neji and Shizune with the promise to meet tomorrow and got in his car. He promised himself he wouldn't cry but he felt so lost. The only person who could fight a clan was someone from another clan, but he had faith in Shizune and trusted that people would come to see that Neji was worth more than that. Driving home he made a smoothie and headed over to his dojo. His dojo was only 2 minutes from his house and he made it by 10:40, students from this class arrived 10-15 minutes early unlike his other classes which could be a full 30. He pushed into the doors and greeted his co-instructor Genma and began to set up while taking sips. His first student, Hana, arrived at 10:45 as she always did and greeted him with a loud ‘hello’ and a hug, as she always did. Today was Tuesday so he only had two classes, his 11-1 and 2-4, on Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays he had an extra 5-7. 

Hana’s mom peaked in with her newest baby on her chest to say goodbye to her daughter and greet Gai. Gai Mainly had older clan children and some older people right now. His 2-4 had some younger clan kids a some young non clan affiliated children who were out of school. His 5-7 had mainly non-clan affiliated older children and some older people . 

Class went by smoothly as his other 15 students filled in and genma sat on a mat smiling. After class he didn’t bother to change as he picked up Lee and Tian-Tian, they had recess last and the children found an adult to bring them to their fathers car and their names were marked as such.

“Ba! Today we learned about outer space and the planets and all the stars!” Lee nearly shouted as his father began to drive “Did you now?” He asked. Lee responded “Yes! It was amazing, my favorite planet is venus!!” Gai was intrigued he’d never heard of someone having a favorite planet before, “And why is that Love?’ He asked “Because,,,” Lee looked sheepish. “Our teacher said it represents love” Gai smiled at that, leave it to his kids to cheer him up completely. “Do you want to share anything Tian?” He never forces his kids to talk about their days, he figures if they want to tell him they will. Tian-Tian looked up and said “Akira said she liked my bows today.” Gai beamed “that wonderful! They do look quite lovely” Tian-Tian smiled and looked out of the window. They had just eaten lunch so Gai stopped for a sandwich for himself and made it back to the dojo by 1:17. The kids stepped out of the car and quickly changed before his students began to arrive. After some contemplation he pulled them to the side to convey the news. 

“TIan, Lee, i want to talk to you really quick.” He felt so bad, they looked up at him in slight concern, “Yes Ba?” he sighed “I went to the agency today and spoke with Shizune, de to some… complications it may be a bit longer before we can bring Neji home” His kids look sad albeit confused and simply nodded before Tian muttered “It’s ok, babies take time” Gai was happy with their understanding but confused as to how she would know that. She quickly followed with “That's what the teacher said” Gai nodded and hugged them both, he didn't want to risk his baby's hair getting messed with head touches, Lee seemed to love full on embraces more anyway. 

The bell to th eDojo dinged and he turned around to Greet his guest. The man was undeniably handsome but Gai knew how to hide shock. Shaking the man's hand felt like heaven and he didn’t fail to notice his lingering stare. His children were absolutely adorable to boot.

Surprisingly the man, now identified as Kakashi, stuck around for practice, saying his daughter would be more comfortable with him staying at least the entire first day. Gai couldn't help but feel the lingering gaze Kakashi seemed to hold on his body, nor the snickers Genma would occasionally let out whenever they made eye contact and quickly looked away. 

Class ended quickly and Kakashi's daughter Sakura seems to gravitate over to Tian the second she got some water and a head pat with a towel. 

Gai moved to his own water and towel as parents filled in to collect their children. After 80% of his class had dispersed he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he was pleased to find Kakashi of all the parents.   
“Oh, may I help you Mr. Kakashi” Gai asked in surprise. Kakashi smiled, or atleast with his eyes and responded “Yes actually, it seems our daughters have devised a plan to spend time together” Gai looked down to see Tian Doing the girls hair in an identically style to her own. She looked up “Ba! I asked Sakura Politely and she said she would call me ‘Tian’ instead!” Gai couldn't help but smile. She was so happy, “That's amazing sweetie, I really appreciate that Sakura ''. The girl blushed and began to look at her feet. 

“So Gai, I think I’d like for Sakura to make a new friend and I wouldn’t mind getting to talk to you some more as well, If you're free I’d like to ask if you're free for dinner or an early one depedning on your schedule” Gai was pleased, this man was forward but before he coil deven responded Sakura perked up “ Daddy can TIan-Tian come to the park with us?” Kakashi looked ready to laugh “The Park? But I thought you wanted to visit grandpa today?” his daughter sighed to deeply for a child her age and said “We can see Grandpa AFTER the park” Kakashi did laugh at this and agreed adding “Only if Gai wishes to” 

Gai looked at Tian with eyes full of hope and agreed readily. “I’ll close up first, park first then food” Kakashi nodded and went to help Sakura with her shoes. Gai was too aware of the park they wanted to go to the one downtown was so big it was deemed “a child’s paradise” 

Gai helped Tian-Tian and Lee with their bags and followed Kakashi to the park, after the day he had he was happy it would end on a smoother note. Which happened to be a sort of dat with a hot dad.


End file.
